The Other Worldly Prince
by SpiritMusician
Summary: Ryoma has been keeping a secret from his team. He's a prince from another world, where people are Armons and have animal qualities. When the regulars are taken to his palace how will they save their kidnapped ochibi?Mayb TezuRyo/FuRyo/FuKiku/OishiKiku


**Okay this is just a peek into a story a may put up if you all like it enough, or I'll just do it anyways ;P the first paragraph here is just the main overview though I changed a lot of it while I was writing so you don't have to read it, you can start from where it says **_**'The Other Worldly Prince'**_** in bold lettering. **

**There may be pairings later on, I'm pretty sure I mention Tezuka and his 'little' crush in this though… (Little is a hint people) **

**try to review for me and let me know if I need to change anything or drag it out a bit longer…(impossible for me to do, just to let you know)**

**-VG22**

Ryoma is at practice when a group of men on horses and dragons come looking for him. They all have special powers and look out of this world. They tell the tennis club to return their Prince and they would leave, only to be met with questioning stares. Ryoma groans in annoyance and the regulars notice he looks annoyed and not scared or confused like the rest of the club members. They are curious as to why this is, and find out soon later. A small cat head had popped out of a bag on the side of one of the horses and ran over to Ryoma who picked him up and it spoke to him. It yelled at him for running away and told him that they were going back to the kingdom. Ryoma drops the cat and turns away saying yadda. The other men come over after called by the cat Riku and picked up Ryoma and put him in front of them on a horse before opening a portal against Ryoma's protests. The regulars rush after him when he calls them to get him off the horse and get pulled into another world where Ryoma is royalty. Atobe was also there at Seigaku when that all happened so he ended up there with them. They are taken to the palace where they are surprised to see everyone with some kind of animal part. The royal family is the only ones who have wings of any color though and Ryoma's are a bright white mixed with silver.

_**The Other Worldly Prince**_

The boys' tennis team of Seigaku was having its normal routine of practice when a large portal opened in the sky and out came four figures. The first was a young man with flaming red hair on a horse with a fiery tail, the second and third were twins with short blue hair both riding on a two-headed horse, and the third riding a light blue horse with a horn had dark purple hair. The only members that were still on the courts were the regulars who froze when they saw the men step out of the sky. The man with the red hair was the first to approach them. "Where is our Prince? We have come to take him back with us." He said as he looked over the people standing before him.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any Princes here, certainly not one from where ever it is you came from." Tezuka told them as the regulars and Atobe assembled.

"Are you sure you have not kidnapped our prince and are holding him from us?" the purple haired man asked them with accusation clearly apparent in his tone.

"Of course we sure, why would we have your Prince…" Fuji was cut off when Ryoma came running around the corner huffing, stopping to see the new men on horses standing there and abruptly turn around to head back home. Before any of the regulars could even react to the sudden appearance of their freshman regular the blue haired men were off the horse and holding each one of Ryoma's arms in theirs.

"Oi, let me go!! Ren! Ram! Let go of me this instance!!" Ryoma yelled at the two as they dragged him over to the others.

"No way! If we let you go you'll just run away again!" Ren told him as the twins continued to pull him towards the men and horses.

"Yeah, you'd just run off and we'd have to go search all the worlds again! Do you even know how many different worlds there are?! I am not looking through all of them again, they're so frickin' huge! No way we're letting you get away again, no siree do, not gonna happen… again." Ram whispered the last word though Ryoma still heard him.

"Ehh, so you're afraid I'll get by you again huh? Che, its not that hard ya know."

"Stupid, what the heck do you think you're doing here on Earth?!!" the man with red hair yelled coming over and smacking Ryoma on the head. "Why the hell would you come to this hell hole of a place? Do you know what could happen to you if the demons found out you were here without protection?! Dear Kami-sama you have got to be the MOST annoying person in all the worlds!" he said as he palmed his face in exasperation.

"Aww, come on you know it's no fun in the palace every day. Can't you let me have my fun? I did take Karupin with me, she counts as protection."

"That flea bag?! How can you think that thing counts as protection?! She'll never be able to protect you from a mouse!"

"Hey, don't call Karupin a thing or a flea bag! She's ten times better than you are!"

"Oi, Echizen, what's going on? How do know these people? Who are they?" Momo asked his kohai who was being repeatedly pounded on the head by the red haired man.

"Aa, well these are my supposed body guards, Ren, Ram the twins, Prim the guy with grape hair, and last and least Kyro. They seem to think I want to go live in a palace for the rest of my life and not have any fun. You guys don't think that's fair do you?"

"Wait what do you mean 'supposed' body guards? And does that mean that you're the person they're looking for?" Eiji asked for once not jumping up and down with excitement.

"Aa, and I mean supposed as in they suck at their job, this is the fifth time they've had to come find me. Not to mention this time took the longest, I was here for almost a year!"

"Yes you were and if you stayed any longer you would start to think of yourself as a human." Prim said getting back on his horse. "I still cannot believe we didn't think to look for you with your distant relatives in this world first."

"Alright already, let's just get going before someone sees us." Kyro mumbled getting thoroughly annoyed by the conversations and questions going on around him.

"Come on, lighten up a little, its not like demons are just gonna show up out of the blue today." Ryoma said shrugging as he started to walk away from the group towards the entrance gate of the school. Of course because of his luck today was the day that the demons decided to come to Earth and search for the missing Prince of the land that they were banished from. They immediately burst from the shadows by the gates and jumped trying to catch Ryoma off guard. He just side stepped them and continued walking as if nothing happened. "Why you little… what did you do with our team's captain?"

"Huh, oh him? He's fine and right over there as we speak." He told them not turning around to even give them a glance. Right on cue a figure stepped out from behind the wall and came forward.

"What, what is he doing here?!" the regulars (minus Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui.)screamed as their eyes fell upon Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai.

"Aren't you listening sempai-tachi? I just told those guys down there, Seiichi is their Captain who left to have some fun just like I did."

"Maa, Ryoma don't you think it's a little crowded around here? Why don't we leave and go have a match?" Seiichi asked coming to a halt next to him.

"Aa, let's go before the snap out of the shock." And with that they began to walk away, only to be stopped by their respective party.

"Yukimura-buchou, why would you leave us to come to this bright place and hang around their Prince?" one of the demons asked him, while tugging on his sleeve.

"I can't believe you! Not only did you run away for the fifth time, but you were around their Captain!! That's it we're are so out of here now!!" Kyro screamed making even Tezuka shudder slightly under the power his voice possessed.

"Sheesh it's not that bad you know."

"Not that bad, not that bad?! What if he turned you in to them?! Would you still call it 'no that bad'?!"

"Yeah, probably." When those words left his lips it made everyone even the demons and ever stoic people anime fall. Hard. And the air to get all depressed. "Well at least I would still be away from the palace."

"That's it, we. Leave. Now." Ren and Ram grabbed a hold of Ryoma's arms once more and pulled him to the portal in the middle of the courts, along the way picking up the regulars and Seiichi and jumping through.

"Would someone please tell me why we brought the humans with us?" Prim asked while palming his face as if that one motion would give him the answer to all his questions. The group of humans, a demon and Armons were walking through the streets of a large city. The market place was huge, shacks and booths lining every wall, you couldn't even see the buildings behind them. At the end of the long road was the palace, built with marble and very beautiful and a symbol of power to all around. It was a wonder to everyone who knew of the Prince's constant escapes as to why one would want to leave a home so large and grand as the palace of the Armons. Even the regulars were amazed by its structure and Fuji some how got hold of a camera and started taking pictures.

"This is really where you live Echizen?" Oishi asked the freshman in wonder.

"Hn, I've lived here all my life, even if I don't want to."

"Oi, you can't address the Prince so personally, address him properly as commoners to royalty." Ren reprimanded them. "After all you aren't even on a first name basis yet."

"Neither are you, Ren." Ryoma reminded him as the said twin blushed and stopped walking before hurrying to catch up with his twin and the other two body guards.

"I still can't believe Ochibi isn't from Earth, a Prince and not even human!" Eiji exclaimed, back to his jumpy self.

"Aa, it is hard to take in isn't it Eiji?" Fuji answered his friend as they continued their way to the palace. "So Echizen, what are you and all the people here if you aren't human?"

"Ehh, I was wondering when one of you would ask that. Well to simply put it we're Armons, people with parts of animals in our genes. The royal family can choose their animals at will while others are born with theirs and remain them permanently."

"So what is your current animal then?" Inui asked note book in hand and pen still furiously scribbling on the paper.

"My current animal is a cat of course." He said and showed them his ears and tail, as they passed everyone in the streets they could clearly see the animal parts in some people while others were more discreet.

"Nya, ochibi is so kawaii!! Right Oishi, Fujiko?"

"Saa you're right Eiji, don't you think so too Tezuka?" the tensai asked the barely blushing captain. He knew Tezuka had always liked Ryoma and the cat features were only making it worse on the older boy.

"A-Aa."

"Ii data." Inui mumbled as he watched the exchange between the captain and the tensai of Seigaku. Like Fuji he was also aware that there was a possibility that the two best players would get together, all the more now that they found out Ryoma's secret.

"Everyone step aside and let us into the palace immediately!" Ram shouted at the guards standing at their posts.

"We have orders not to let you return until you have found the Prince, then you can return to the palace." The guard on the left with noticeable claws on his hands said.

"And we have the Prince with us now." Kyro stated motioning for the twins to once again pull an annoyed Ryoma forward.

"Ah, your highness, so sorry for the wait, right this way." The two guards spoke embarrassedly. They then proceeded to usher the group into the palace and to the throne room. The regulars, Atobe and Seiichi were all speechless when they saw the throne room. It was larger than Atobe's grand dining hall, and three times bigger than Seiichi's room back at the demon palace. Prim withdrew as whistle from his pocket and blew drawing three servants to the group.

"Take them to the Prince's room and get them something acceptable to wear." He ordered as the group was led off into the castle.

When they reached another room they thought it was going to be smaller and less grand than the throne room, not larger and done in velvet. The bed was big enough for all of them with a large silk curtain in dark green hanging over it, the carpet was a soft green velvet, the large window had its emerald green curtains closed, and the walk in closet was all done in green. They were awe struck at how large and beautiful the room was and didn't even notice anything else until Ryoma stepped out of the closet in a satin long sleeved shirt that fit loosely and hung down to his knees, secured in place with a silver sash around his waist. Now all of their attention was on him as he strutted over to his bed and flopped down on it and buried his face in the numerous pillows. The servants came back with similar, but not as extravagant, outfits for the regulars, Atobe and the Demon Captain. Once they were all dressed they sat around Ryoma's room waiting for him to say something. He hadn't come up for air at all since he laid down nearly twenty minutes ago!

"Maa, Echizen don't you think you should come up for air soon or are you trying to suffocate yourself? Wait what?! You can't do that! Echizen you have to breath, don't give up on yourself! You just have to-"

"Oishi-sempai, you can stop worrying now, Armons don't need air as often as humans do so I'm fine." Ryoma said, not taking his head out of the pillow.

"Saa, Echizen, why don't you show us around your home?" Fuji asked the sulking freshman in a commanding voice.

"No thanks Fuji-sempai, go do something else." This retort shocked everyone in the room. They all knew what happened when someone disobeyed Fuji, and here was Echizen Ryoma, telling him straight to his face to go do something else. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I heard those four from earlier coming this way."

"They're not coming."

"How do you know brat?"

"I can't smell them." He said lifting up his head and sniffing the air.

"You can actually smell them?" Taka asked as Kaido hissed next to him.

"Aa." He mumbled as he headed to the door.

"Oi, Echizen, where are you going?!" Tezuka yelled after him as the door opened.

"Are? Oh I thought you wanted a tour." At this the other occupants of the room anime fell.

They were walking down a lengthy hall way when there were loud footsteps, yells and banging coming closer and closer to them. A man rounded the corner and his dark black eyes flashed maliciously when he saw his target among a group of humans and quickly lashed out. His claws just barely missed anybody but he managed to wrap his arm around Ryoma's small figure and pull him through an open window nearby. The guards who were chasing the man came just as he jumped and saw him running away towards the gate with a struggling Prince in his grasp.

"Shit, not again, this is the third time someone's gotten to him!" they cursed under their breaths. The humans and demon could only stare shocked as the two figures disappeared over the wall and into the woods.


End file.
